


Daffy Dialogues - Dean's Wicked-Sick, Monster Dump

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chimichanga, Dean is embarrassed, Dean's Resolution, Epic Bathroom Fail, Gen, Plumbers, Street Vendor Food, Toilet Overflow, dean in FBI suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ





	Daffy Dialogues - Dean's Wicked-Sick, Monster Dump




End file.
